Super Mario and Luigi: The Return of Real Koopas King
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Peace has returned in the Mushroom Kingdom but an old evil return to claim the Koopas throne, and Mario's friends will face their greatest challenge yet. Rating it T and possible M in future chapters depending on the violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This story tells the events of a new Adventure in Mario's friends, also the main villain is my OC. Hello all! DawnFelix here with a brand new story for you all. I know I haven't updated anything in a long time. But I decided to give this story a shot since it's been bouncing in my head for a while now.

Now this story this takes place after the end of all Paper Mario series, Luigi's Mansion series, and Mario and Luigi series. In this story Mario's friends will face someone more powerful that all villains that they face, and will be one of the toughest challenges he's ever faced both physically and mentally. Also crack pairing on this story :3

Without further ado let us commence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mario series and any of the characters, except the main villain. All characters and places associated with the Mario series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.

* * *

In the land of mushroom kingdom, near the mountains of the koopa kingdom, there is a castle filled with Koopas and Goombas. They are repairing the damages that Mario's brother and friends are done.

The Goombas and the Koopas were busy repairing the damages that the bros are done after rescue Princess Peach, it was a good day for all. The sun was shining, the flowers were crowing, and Bowser the King of Koopas had been defeat once again.

A Magikoopa was healing, and nursing to Bowser, who was sitting on a large throne. The nurses were dressed in white aprons with a red cross over in the middle, "OUCH!" Bowser cried as one of the Magikoopa doctors moved his hand over Bowser's chest.

Bowser reacted by firing a blast of fire towards on of the Magikoopa, who deftly jumped out of the way of the stream of fire, which only caused Bowser to yelp again, "Be careful my lord." One of the female Magikoopa said, "Your chest bones is shattered and it will take time to heal the damage, even with magic."

"Just heal me..." Bowser said as he groan.

"Yes my lord." The nurse responded submissively, bowing before him.

It was then that Bowser noticed his children standing before him, "My childrens" He said, "It's good that you guys finally made it!"

Bowser Jr approached Bowser's throne, "It is good to see you as well, Father." He said to his father in greeting.

"You don't need to bow before your own father." Bowser said, his eyes beaming down towards his son, "After all you're my son." The Koopa King added, looking down over his abdomen and hand.

"I heard about your injuries." Bowser Jr said quietly, motioning his eyes towards Bowser's bandaged body, "How bad was it and how long will it be before you heal?"

Bowser shrug, "It possible is going to be at least a week before my body is successfully repaired, even with the assistance of magic. My body will heal much sooner with magical assistance."

Bowser Jr gave a nod, "Good, at least you won't have to get a fight for a while." He said with some empathy towards his father.

"That, not stop me... I still can fight Mario and..." Before Bowser can continue a loud voice interrupt him.

"Absolutely not!" Someone yelling.

"Who said that?" Bowser asked in anger, "Why can't I fight Mario?" He asked, his voice showing his displeasure and anger.

The door throne was bust open with a large flame sending five koopas-guard out of the away, "Because you are the most useless Koopa King! You have sevens sons, plus one daughter, all of whom have faced Mario and lost to him numerous times."

A dark-stan skin with dark-brow eyes with a black curly hair with a black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with two spikes jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape with a golden forehead ring that functions as a crown walk into the room.

"Gra, grand-father?" Bowser said in shock.

The humanoid figure was along with six powerful koopa-troops, large muscular dinosaur-like lizards-koopas, each carrying a knuckles with spike on it with the look of superiority in there faces.

The humanoid figure walk toward Bowser, "And of course you as lost against Mario numerous times, all because you kidnapped that stupid, useless princess!" He said as he hold Bowser's neck and lift him with one arm.

"So ask you, why I so let you to continue this nonsense?"

"I'm sorry, I swear." Bowser said in nervous as he was stroke to escape.

"Sorry will not help." The humanoid figure said as he thrown Bowser with one arm into a wall. He then sit down in Bowser's throne.

Bowser's children are hugging each others in fear, when Bowser Jr is shaking his father who as lost conscience.

Kammy appear as she scream in fear, "You, highness... You have return?"

"Yes, I have return to claim that was mine." The humanoid figure respond to Kammy who as bow before him, "You still alive after all this years?"

Kammy nod, "Of course, who say beauty can't keep someone alive." She said as she brush her hair.

The humanoid figure roll his eyes, "Anyway. who is this Mario that everyone talking about?"

"Is the hero in Mushroom Kingdom, he as stop our force many time." Kammy respond, "He either defeat the Shadow Queen."

"Really?" The humanoid figure said, "This, Mario is a human?"

Kammy nod, "Yes, you highness."

The humanoid figure started over Kammy, "Kammy! Prepare the Hammer Bros! I want to meet this so called hero."

"Yes sir." Kammy respond as she take her broom to flies away.

"Let so see, how stronger this Mario is." The humanoid figure said as he smirk.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi House**

Mario is currently sleeping in a bed, on the top of the bunk. Luigi was playing with his ghost dog outside.

"Mail call!" Yelled the mailman flying-koopa after put the mail in the mail-box, and before he flies away.

Luigi stop playing with his ghost-dog and walk toward the mail-box, "Let's see, Bills, Bills... More bills. Jeeze, when are we ever going to get something exciting? All we ever do is rescue to princess. Hey, what's this? An invitation to a party!" Luigi said.

"Maaaaaaario!" Yelled Luigi as he was running toward the house, Mario came woke up and look to Luigi.

"Yeah Luigi? Something new?" Mario asked half sleep.

"We've been invited to a party the princess is throwing!" Luigi said.

"Finally, something exciting! Let's go! But let me brush mine teeth first." Mario said as he jump out of the bed, and brush his teeth before head outside.

Then Mario and Luigi run outside of the house and jump down the Warp Pipe.

* * *

**Peach's Castle.**

People from all regions were at the party, "Hey Bro! Look who are here." Luigi said as he point to Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Mimi, Ms. Mowz, Bombette, and Lady Bow chatting to each others.

"You should go talk to the girls!" Luigi said.

"Okay! I'll do that! But first..." Mario said, "Let me buy something for Peach."

"Mario! Aren't you at least going to say hi to the girls?" Luigi asked.

"Of course I am! I'm just going to buy a gift to the princess!" Mario respond.

"She can do wait. Why don't you talk to the girls first?" Luigi said.

"Mario!" Goombella yelled as she walk to Mario, "Mario! If that isn't you?!"

"It's me, Goomella, it's me. Where are the boys?" Mario asked.

"They didn't want to come." Vivian respond.

Mario and the girls laugh and start to chatting to each others.

"Mario! You're here! Isn't it a nice day?" Peach said as she walk toward Mario and the girls, "So, Mario? How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mario respond, "And you?"

"Same stuff different day. Toadsworth is still teaching me how to run the kingdom, and training me so I could defend myself." Peach said walking behind Mario.

Mario smiled and looked at the princess, "I can see that you haven't changed much. Still into books more than training as always." He said with a smirk.

Peach chuckle putting her hand behind her head, "Well you know, I have to keep up with the princess job so I can't really train as much as I like." Princess Peach said.

Peach and Mario continued to watch the party as the other guests came in. The party seemed to be in full swing, Lady Bow was talking with Luigi who sitting in the same table with her.

"So, Luigi... is it true that you defeat King Boo all yourself?" Lady Bow interrogated.

"Well, Yeah..." Luigi respond, "Is something bad?"

"On the contrary, I so thank you for that." Lady Bow said taking a sip from a cup of tea, "King Boo was a cruel ghost, no all the Boo are loyal with him."

"Well, I happy that he is gone too." Luigi said with a blush.

Just when everyone was enjoy the party a explosion scare everyone out, "Um... what was that?" Mario asked.

"I don't know... Mario! Look!" Peach said as she pint outside of the Castle.

Outside of the castle, were a lot of fireball falling through the Koopa-Floating Ship, "Koopa Ship?" Peach said to herself. They also saw Hammer Bros attacking the people.

"I stop them!" Mario said as he start to run but a explosion burst through the castle window, where Mario and Peach are standing.

They saw a humanoid figure walk toward them. Peach was in shock after saw the figure, "Oh no! It can't be him!"

"Don't worry princess! I Will stop him!" Mario said as he run toward the villain.

Mario kick on the villain head, the villain retaliated with a arm to the face. Mario then punch the villain chest but the villain doesn't even flinch.

Mario was in shock, "What?"

The villain smirk and send a punch at Mario, but Mario dodges by jumping away for him, "So you are Mario, the famous hero of all Mushroom Kingdom." The villain said.

"That is right, and you're going down!" Mario said prepare to attack again.

The villain smirk, "Don't be so sure. Get ready to die!"

"Peach, you look you know him." Mario said looking over Peach, "Who is this guy?"

"Is, is Felix(Koopa King), the real king of koopa kingdom." Peach respond in fear.

"The real king?" Mario asked.

"So, she know who I am." Felix(KK) said with a smirk, "I here to kill you princess."

"We'll see about that!" Mario said as he throws with his two hands two fireball at Felix(KK), but the villain then dash to dodges the attack, and gives Mario a huge punch that sent Mario flying across the room.

"MARIO!" Peach scream.

Mario then quickly gets up, jumps in the air, and tries to punch Felix(KK), but Felix(KK) then grabs Mario's arm and throws him into a wall.

'Ahh... He's too strong. But I have to keep fighting.' Mario through.

Mario get up and runs up to Felix(KK) and unleashes a powerful, jumping uppercut but Felix(KK) did not flinch.

Felix(KK) only smirk, "You are pathetic." He said as he unleashes an uppercut of his own at Mario, sending the plumber flying high in the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Don't worry Mario! You can do it!" Peach said.

"Die already." Felix(KK) said as he jumps high into the air.

Then Mario quickly gets up and throws ten fireball at FelixKK), but it have not effect on Felix(KK), then Felix(KK) gives Mario a huge kick at the chest.

"Ugh..." Mario weakly groaned as he spit blood through his mouth and collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no! Mario! Please get up!" Peach yelled.

"Ha! You are nothing more than a stupid pathetic human. I don't know how my grandson, Bowser was defeat by a weakly like you." Felix(KK) said as he walk toward Mario.

Mario spit out blood off his mouth, "Wait, Bowser is your grandson?"

"That right, he is my grandson." Felix(Koopa King) respond to Mario.

"But, you look younger." Mario said in shock.

"My magic keep me young, but also Craignial like my self have more lifespan." Felix(KK) said, "Now, I will finish you off, for good!" He said as he cast a fire spell on his hands, and send it to Mario.

Mario was send to fly out the window, and plummet to a distance area as everyone watch in horror how Mario was send out to the sky, Luigi was going to run for Mario but Lady Bow stop him with holding his arm as a group of Hammer Bros where soround Luigi and Lady Bow.

* * *

**DawnFelix: Well that should do it for now. I'll continue yes I will either if people dislike the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario was lie in the ground with small flame around him, his shirt was nearly covered in blood, there were gashes on his cheeks and arms, her lip bled. The Star Spirits, Mamar checked to see if he was still alive.

Eldstar was the eldest, and he sported a long, mustache, Mamar was the sweetest, and she wore a pink bow. Skolar, was the most powerful, and was purple, and wore glasses.

Misstar, was the nicest, and she wore a large ribbon around her neck. Klevar, was the smartest, and always carried a book around and Kalmar was laid back, with a mustache to match.

"Oh, dear Mario as been horribly horrible injured... Mario! Please get up!" Mamar said, "Oh, Mario, dear!"

"We cannot do much... We shall give him our power." Eldstar said, "To him."

The Star Spirits transferred their power into Mario making flame around Mario's body fade, "He's hurt bad, we can't heal all the breaks and fractures he has... Now, we can only hope... That he recover on his own." Skolar ended.

And the spirits faded away as a young female goomba wearing a archaeologist helmet with a lamb on it was Goombella, she was running away for a group of Hammer Bros. She found a bush and she quick jump on it and hide.

The Hammer Bros look all over the field but they could not find her, after few minutes they stop searching and they run forward looking for her. Goombella jump out of the bush with a smile as she watch the Hammer Bros leaving the area.

"Hey, what's this?" Goombella said as she spot something not to far away for her, "A red-hat, those overalls, those mustache... it must be Mario! Mario!" She panic, "Wake up! Hey! Up and at 'em! Uh oh, What do I do? He isn't waking up. Someone, please help!" She yelled as she slowly approached to Mario's body as her tears becoming more perfuse.

* * *

The spirit stars of Eldstar appeared to Mario again, "Mario, is me Eldstar... You must listen to me. Something has happened, I cannot tell you here. I need you to go to Shooting Star Summit." He said, "I will see you then."

Mario woke up with an extremely sore throat and splitting headache, "Ohhhh..." He groan as he slowly sat up.

Then Mario heard that the door to the room house was opened and turned to face the door. It was a male Goomba with a hat in his head who was enter to the room.

"Mario! You're awake!" The male Goomba said after gasp, "You've been out for days!"

Mario look over the male Goomba, "Goombario?"

"In the flesh." Goombario said with a smile.

"Good to see you again, little buddy." Mario said with a smile.

"Lucky, Goombella found you." Goombario said, "I hear her scream so a rush to check and found you, and Goombella."

"Wait." Mario interrupted, "Goombella is here?"

Goombario nodded, "Wait here." He said as he walk to the door. He walk toward the others Goomba who are outside playing, "Hey Goombella, Mario is fine he woke up earlier."

"Can we see him?" Goombella asked.

"I don't see why not, but I recommend you be gentle!" Goombario respond.

Mario was still in the bed and staring out the window, his eyes was a bit foggy. Then he turned his gaze to be crushed by a glomp. Goombella crying as she was glomp Mario down to the bed in joy.

"Go, Goombella... can't... breath...!" Mario wheezed out, and Goombella jumped back from the embrace. He gulped in air, then turned to his friends with a smile, "I appreciate for your help. It really means a lot."

"Oh, Mario... How you feel?" Goombella asked quietly.

"I'm gonna be fine. What I'm worried about is you." Mario said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Ho, how you escape?" He asked as he rub his head.

"Vivian distracted the guard, that give me a change to escape." Goombella said, "But Vivian was capture."

Mario put a sad expression, "I fail, I fail to everyone."

"Hey." Goombella said, "Not blame your self for that. He was too powerful for you."

"Hm..." Mario snapped out, "Oh yeah! The Star Spirit, Eldstar told me to go to the Shooting Star Summit!" He said getting up of the bed.

"Shooting Star Summit?" Goombella asked, "I read about that is Star Hill a literally the place where wishes come true?" She asked.

Mario nodded, "Yep, that the place." He said as he walk toward the door, and open it.

"Okay!" Goombella said, "I'm going to go there too."

Mario smile, "Nothing escape for you."

"Are you sure Mario?" Goombario asked, "You just recover for your injure."

"Not worry I by fine." Mario respond with a smile, "I have to rescue Princess Peach!" He said while running towards the gate.

The Goomba with a mustache stopped him, "So, you're going to Shooting Star Summit?"

Mario nodded, "I have to go."

"You still hurt, Mario but is look like that is not going to stop you." The adult Goomba said as he move a side, "Okay then, but watch out for the wild-Goombas, they aren't friendly like us."

Mario nodded, "I know."

"Hey is the ugly witch?" Goombaria said as she looking up at the flying wonder

At that moment, Kammy Koopa flew over the place, "Ugly!?" Kammy Koopa shrieked, "Why you rude little... This ticks me off! After all, I'm a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name Kammy U. Koopa." Then she turned to Mario, "So Mario, you lived? Its a surprising to see you on your feet after taking such a beating from Felix(Koopa King)."

"Um, he pulled a fast one on me!" Mario respond with a angry face.

"Ha! A fast one indeed. If I recall, you're the one who challenged him! Now look at where you wound up! I have to admit, though, you're better off than I thought you'd be. I'm glad I came to check on you." Kammy said, "Still, you should know that saving the princess is impossible, ridiculous, and furthermore, laughable! Anyway, Here's a gift from Felix(Koopa King)!"

Kammy Koopa raised her wand and created and summon two normal Koopa Troops front the gate, "Eyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She flew away as she keep laughing.

Mario get angry, "There's no time for this... I have to save Princess Peach!" He said as he was holding his pain causing the two Koopas to laugh.

"You not going anyway." One of the Koopas Troop said.

Mario grow as he shook the pain off, he got up and started running towards the Koopa Troops. One of the Koopa Troops hide in his shell and dash toward Mario. Mario kick the shell to propel it to the other Koopa who was going to attack Goombella.

The shell hit the other Koopa making the two Koopa Troops to being dizzy briefly as Mario ran to it and fired off several of his red fireballs into them, causing them to burn. After they recover the Koopa Troopa fumed angrily.

Mario smirked as he then walk toward the Koopa Troopa, one of the Koopa Troopa sweatdropped as he chuckled nervously, yelping as Mario was getting close. One of the Koopa made a mad dash for his life, returning to get the knocked out the other Koopa with him. Mario grinned as he did a victory pose.

"Nice job my boy." Goompapa said, "Here take my hammer!" He said as he thrown his hammer to Mario.

Mario take the hammer, "Thanks, are you ready Goombella?"

"I always ready." Goombella.

"Here, let me open the door for you." Goombario said as he open the gate.

"Thanks buddy." Mario talked to Goombario, "You want, to come?"

"Sorry, Mario I have to stay." Goombario respond with a sad voice.

"I undestand." Mario said pet Goombario.

"Mario, we so prepare first." Goombella said.

"Oh yeah, we so prepare before head on." Mario agreed.

"Then saty for dinner." Goombario said.

Mario and Goombella smile to each others as they ran toward the house. Everyone went to the house for their dinner before head to another adventure. Goombella sat by Mario talking about their new adventures. After few minutes of dinner, Mario announced to Goombella that it was almost time to go.

With everything ready, the heroes head to the town as Goombella and Mario wave to the family before walk off unknowns to them that Kammy Koopa was watching them.

* * *

After few hours of walking Gommbella saw Mario with a sad expression, "Mario are you okay?" She asked.

Mario shook his head then looked over at Goombella, "I'm fine, Felix(Koopa King) was after to kill Princess Peach but I had to try to stop him but..." He looked down at his knees and then punched a tree with his fist, "I was too weak to stop him!"

Mario had anger in his face as he closed her eyes tight. Goombella walk toward him and gave him a sad look, "It's okay Mario. I think you did a good job to a big Meany like him." She said trying to make Mario feel better.

"I guess your right... Our only option is to go to the Start Summits." Mario said as he back to smile.

As they walking, two peculiar-looking Goombas walked in front of them. One was red, and the other was blue, and both of them were at least three times Goombella's size.

The red Goomba walk toward Goombella said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"We are heading to Toad Town." Goombella respond, "Could you tell us where we could find it?"

"Goombella by careful!" Mario said as he make a battle pose.

"Hey!" The Red Goomba said, "I know you, you that Mario guy who defeat us last year."

"That right, is me." Mario respond with a smirk.

The blue Goomba get angry, "Mario! We're the Red and Blue Goomba Bros, and we're faithful followers of The Goomba King... We can't let you pass."

"Hey!" Goombella shouted angrily, "We are simply trying to pass through. We do not want to cause trouble, so if you would please let us-" She was interrupted.

"We said nooooo!" Shoot the Goomba Bros.

"What?" Goombella said, "Oh, come one you big slobs."

"Slobs!" Said the Red Goomba, "That insult hurts, kid! We don't need to take crud like that from a brat like you!"

"Be prepared to go crying to your mommy." The blue Goomba said as he ran toward Gombella, ramming into her at full speed.

Goombella shock as she prepare for impact, but when the blue and red Goomba jumped up to hit Goombella, Mario ducked and rolled under them rescue Goombella making the two Goombas hit each other instead.

Mario then leave Goombella in a save place as he ran full-speed at the Goomba Bros, knocking one of them clear into a tree and then punching the last one square in the face. Knowing full well that they'd been beaten.

The Goomba Bros scurried away through the trees. When they were gone, Mario quickly went to Goombella who have a blush on her cheeks, "Are you okay, Goombella?" Mario asked.

Goombella nodded, "Oh, yeah I fine... Thank you Mario."

Mario smile, "Good, now let move. The sooner the later."

As they walked along the path, Mario said, "We should be coming up to the main gate's bridge. It should come into view right about now."

They passed through the last clump of trees, and they found themselves standing in front of a huge Goomba who is at least three times the size of both the Goomba Bros, he wear a red and white-striped pants and a crown that seemed to be made out of rotten walnuts.

The bridge was on the other side of the Goomba villains, Mario looked at Goombella, who was confused but angry too.

"I should have known!" Mario aid as he look to the Goomba who standing front his way, "Who else would want to stay in people ways just for the sake of getting in somebody's way?"

"Hey!" said the big Goomba, "Mario, no time no see."

"This Goomba look like a king or something." Goombella aid.

"Oh, yeah, you're right! I am the great and powerful Goomba King." Goomba King said, "I just want to know why my servants came crying about and after they told me it was you... We want revenge now, and I'll let them have my revenges... now!"

"I'll beat Mario myself." Goomba King said, "Now, prepare to0..." He was interrupt when Mario kick him to the sky.

Goomba King fall to a distance forest as the Goomba Bros ran to find the king, "We coming my lord!" Goomba Bros shoot as they run to the forest.

"We waste too much time." Mario said to Goombella, "We need to keep moving."

Goombella nodded, "Can we just get to Toad Town so we can rest?" She asked impatiently.

Mario nodded in agreement and went through the bridge.

* * *

Mario and Goombella walked on until they could see Toad Town in the horizon, "I wonder what how the Town looks like after the attack." Goombella said.

Mario shrugged shyly as Goombella nodded. They cautiously made their way through the forests and into the bringers into Toad Town. After they enter to Toad Town, Goombella gasp as she saw the once prosperous town was now in complete shambles. Windows were broken or boarded up, storefronts collapsed, roofs caved in and smoker still coming through the ruin buildings.

Goombella and Mario saw some of the Toads had decided to pitch in and help with the ruin. Everyone was working hard to clean up the mess. Roads were closed off, and everyone had to watch their step when walking by.

Some Toad and friendly-Koopas are helping the Toad and Koopas who are still hurt for the attack. Mario saw some white-sheet cover their lifeless Toad and Koopas bodies. When their love one crying for them.

"Wow!" Goombella exclaimed, "That attack really did some damage! This is unbelievable!"

They kept walking until he passed through the front gates of Toad Town as Mario and Goombella passed by, a couple of the Toad and Koopas glanced at him and smiled with relief.

A elder Toad-female came up to Mario, shouting, "You made it! You came back alive!"

Mario's look of assurance making the female Toad's smile dropped, "Where is she? Where's Peach?" Mario asked, "Is she still in the castle? She's still... Alive?"

The female Toad smile, "Yeah, she still alive."

"But how?" Mario asked, "I thought it that, Felix(Koopa King) want to kill her."

"He was going to kill, Peach." The female Toad respond, "But, Bowser somehow convince him to keep her alive."

Mario smile and thank the female Toad with shaking her hands before he kept walked with Goombella through the town. They walked on through the littered town, finding despair everywhere they looked.

Then Mario remembered something, "Luigi!" He said out loud and ran back toward the gate. In a corner of the gate was a large pile of rubble. Mario wasted no time in clearing it away even when he get tire, he had no trouble removing the wood.

Soon, the rubble started opening up to reveal something green. It was a warp pipe. Once the rubble was completely cleared, he jumped into the pipe, Goombella quick following closely behind.

* * *

As Mario came out through the warp pipe, he saw that his house had not been damaged as he sigh as he calm himself down, "Luigi!" He shouted again and ran into the house as Goombella appear and follow him.

"Mario slow down." Goombella shoot.

As he entered the house, he noticed that some of the glass decorations around the house were missing as they have fallen from the tremors as well. Mario then walked into his room and, spotted Luigi on the bottom bunk of his bed snoring.

Mario was pleasant at this point, he walk toward his brother and shake him gently until he woke up.

Luigi screamed and stumbled out of bed, "I'm not the one you want please not hurt me!" He shouted to nobody in particular as he opened his eyes and saw Mario staring down at him, "Oh, hi, Mario."

Luigi snapped out and looked at Mario, "Ma, Mario? Is it really you?"

"It's a me." Mario said.

"Oh, Mario! I thought you'd been dead! I wondered what was going to happen to you! So, where's the princess" Luigi said aster hug his brother.

"She's still alive." Mario respond, "But I'm going to find a way to save her... somehow..."

"Yeah she fine, Luigi." Gombella said.

Luigi look t his brother and seem in concerned, "Mario, is everything okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine! I mean, she always gets caught up like this, doesn't she? It's nothing new." Mario quick respond.

"It's not that." Luigi said, "Well you didn't seem very..."

"What?" Mario asked curtly.

"Confident is you're you all right?" Luigi said.

Mario sighed, "I'll be fine."

"Well, where have you been? It's been a days!" Luigi asked.

"It's a long story." Mario said.

"But first, we need to rest for a while." Gombella said.

Mario nodded, "I guess I could explain it while we're here."

* * *

**And this is the end of part two of the fic so thanks for reading, Part** **3 will be up later!**

**Reminding you to all you to review** **or you never going to leaving without you free-will and souls!** **But please by nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

"..." - **Speaking**

'..._'_ - **Thoughts**

* * *

**In Felix(Koopa King)'s Castle**

"Mario the hero of Mushroom Kingdom, still alive." Kammy Koopa said bowing down on one knee.

Felix(Koopa King) turned from the window and looked down at Kammy Koopa, "I know that, I will admit that Mario is stubborn to stay down no one can survive that fall." He said pouring himself a glass of milk, "But I have the feelings that those Star Spirits help him too."

Kammy Koopa stood back up to her feet and was trying, "Oh you mean those stupid Star Spirits?" He asked.

"Yes theses spirits seem to have powers ever I lock them in crystals." Felix(Koopa King) smirk while taking a sip of his milk, "But no worries my new friends guard them I told them not to kill them since I need their life force to open the seal of the Netherworld."

"The Netherworld?" Kammy asked, "Is not that the place considered to be the place where recently deceased souls depart to in the afterlife?"

Felix(Koopa King) nodded, "Yes, that right... My army are there if I successful open the netherworld I can have a ever more powerful army that ever Mario can't defeat."

"Oh, you so evil your highness." Kammy Koopa said as she chuckle.

"Evil?" Felix(Koopa King) asked as he walk toward his throne and sit on it, "There's no such thing as good and evil, my dear Kammy... Only power."

"Oh, you right silly me." Kammy Koopa respond rubbing the back of her head, "Anyway, I can see you had this planed before you return, or did you know already?"

"I wanted to make sure that anyone would bug my plans no matter what." Felix(Koopa King) respond, "Learn a lesson Kammy, always keep a alphabetic-plan in case one plan fail."

Kammy Koopa bowed her head once again and left the room to find Bowser waiting out in the hall for her, "What were you and the king talking about?" Bowser asked scratching.

"Well is was about the Mario and the Star Spirits, the king said he has the entire plan covered so no matter what the hero does he won't get the spirit stars since his new friends guard them." Kammy Koopa explained.

"Oh wow I guess Mario doesn't have a change and Princess Peach will be mine once and for all." Bowser said as he start to laugh.

* * *

**Back to Luigi and Mario's House**

Mario explained everything that had happened since the castle had risen while Goombella was sleeping in the bottom bunk of their beds along the ghost dog. After telling his side of the story.

Mario and Luigi are sitting in the kitchen table talking, "What about you? How did you get out?" Mario asked taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh, that's simple." Luigi quick respond, "Lady Bow use her special ability on me so her and I'm can past through the soldiers... After that, I saw the whole castle collapse to the ground and the entire courtyard was shredded to pieces."

"Did anyone else get out?" Mario asked.

Luigi shrugged, "Probably... I was so shocked, I wasn't really paying attention. I'm not sure anybody knows who's still stuck up there." He sigh.

"Except for the princess..." Mario added, "This is bad. Felix(Koopa King)'s powers are too much for me to hurt him!"

"You'll get him, bro. You always do, after all." Luigi encourage his brother.

"I suppose..." Mario said, not too confidently, "It's just that I've never been beaten by anyone before. Now that I have, I'm not so sure what will happen the next time I see him."

"Until then, though, you should get some rest. I'm sure after that kind of fall, you'd be pretty tuckered out." Luigi suggest.

"Not really, I've been asleep for about a days straight on the Goomba Village! I'm a little sore, but I can get along pretty well." Mario said.

"Come on, Mario... I know you're worried, but don't be a tough guy right now. Your friend over there's sleeping peaceful and hard like a rock, so I'm sure she'll be out all night, so you might as well stay and rest." Luigi said, "I'm not sure why, but I'm thinking you've got a long hard journey ahead of you."

"When don't I?" Mario said before he snapped out, "Well, you're right, I guess... I should be getting to bed." He glanced over at the bunk bed, noticing Goombella was still asleep on the bottom bunk with the Polterpups on her side, "Where are you going to sleep?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I have another bed on my secret place. So I should be fine. So stop worrying and get some sleep." Luigi respond.

"You sure?" Mario asked.

Luigi only nodded as Mario start to climbed into his bunk and lie down on his bed. The voice of the elder rang incessantly in his head, 'Come to Shooting Star Summit... Come to Shooting Star Summit...' Mario through before he close his eyes and fall to sleep.

**[In Mario's Dream]**

At first, the dream was like a void as he could not exactly see himself standing, but he was aware that he was standing in a black nothingness. It was then that a images appear and Mario saw a large field.

The strip of land that existed throughout the kingdom and was covered in hills and rocks. Every castle was destroy, and volcano are erupting, and the field was in flames. The field suddenly erupted in noise as war cries from at least a hundred of soldiers resonated from the field.

Most of soldiers are wearing dark armor, who have the same physical form as Bowser only their wearing their dark-armor charging through the land fighting others soldiers. Swords drawn, lasers and shields raised.

Several kinds of armies mostly Toad, Shroob and Koopas, but also some other monstrous creatures that Mario couldn't identify, all rushed headlong across the field. Mario looked to see that the army seemed to number by the thousands, all of them heading to each others.

Mario was suddenly whisked away towards a small hill, one that was just about where a castle once stand. Upon the hill stood a dark figure with dark-armor. The figure held a mighty axe in one hand, which would have been so heavy that not even two people would have been able to hold it up.

The figure noticed Mario and frowned, he drew his giant axes and began to walk toward Mario slowly. Mario make a battle pose as he saw the dark-figure was Felix(Koopa King) who have a smirk on his face.

Felix(Koopa King)'s shadow fell over the plume hero, and Mario looked up blankly as Felix(Koopa King) stood over Mario. Mario was going to attack but he found himself shaking in fear.

Felix(Koopa King) raised his axe above his head. Mario simply turned back to the battlefield and immediately, hundreds upon thousands of Toad-knight, Bob-omb Buddy and Koopas-knights, along with Yoshie like species, and Boos. Mario could see battle frenzied in their eyes, and each raced prepare to the upcoming army ahead of them.

Suddenly the dark army transformed as they were still running, and army of Bowser like soldiers, Hammer Bros, Koopatrols, Magikoopas, humanoid skeleton soldiers, humanoid like reptile, and undead creatures began racing towards the opposite armies.

Mario watched in horror as the rushing armies finally clashed each other, the field went up in flames. Mario was shocked as, suddenly, the very ground began to splinter beneath the feet of the oncoming armies, as something a horrifyingly shadowing-dragon burst from beneath armies.

It let out a hellish scream as it flew into the sky, its presence suddenly blotting out the sun. Felix(Koopa King) laughed before he swung his blade down at the plume hero. Everything went black again as the world faded back into existence.

**[End of Mario's Dream]**

Mario soon awoke with a scream, and almost toppled over his bed. Sitting up, he saw thunder flashed in the night sky as the storm let out its full fury onto the world.

Mario then climbing out of his bed, Mario crept over Luigi, who was snoring peacefully on the kitchen table, and tiptoed toward the bathroom. Mario splash water on his fac to dry it after that, and look himself to the mirror.

'I can't let him to scare me like that!" Mario through, "I most stop him!" He then walk out of the bathroom and tiptoed toward Goombella, "Goombella..." Mario whispered, "Are you awake?"

Goombella grunted impatiently, "Mario, what do you want?" She asked as she have her eyes half open.

"Shh!" Mario looked behind him for some sign of movement, he then turning back toward the female Goomba, "We've got to go to the Shooting Star Summit."

"Mario... we'll do it later. We need to sleep right now." Goombella respond.

"No, we can't do it while he's not awake! Come on!." Mario said as he grab the flashlight in his hand and gently walk toward the door.

Goombella yaw before jumped off of the bed and landed hard on the ground. Mario quick check if his brother Luigi was still sleepy, "Sorry..." Goombella whisper before follow Mario to the door.

"Let's get back to the town before Luigi comes wake." Mario said as he was finaly ouside with Goombella.

Obediently, Goombella followed him to the pipe leading to town as they climbed through the debris on the other side, "So, where is the summit?" Goombella asked.

Mario turned around saw a frenzy of stars shooting through the sky, landing soundlessly onto the tall hill in the horizon, "I still asked my self how that place appear without no one notice?"

So Mario and Goombella walked through the town towards the shining hill. The town was still in ruin. The roads were a complete mess of splintered wood and metal, and most of them had been closed off.

They could see the summit just beyond a tall metal gate. Half of the gate had been ripped from its hinges, and the other half hung and twisted piece of metal, tilting back and forth with the wind but then Mario had stopped walking after he walk toward the castle field.

Goombella stop walking and look to Mario, "What are you doing? We need to get through here!" She asked.

"The castle..." Mario whispered.

"What about the castle?" Goombella asked impatiently.

Mario closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pushed open the gate and stared at the scene behind it. Mario and Goombella saw the entire courtyard had been destroy, trees had been overturned and lay helplessly on their sides. Large mounds of dirt surrounded the spot where the half of the castle once stood.

Some Toads stood watching the ditch, eyes still full of disbelief, when others are helping the one who still trapper under the castle ruin. Mario and Goombella were speechless as they gaped at the scene.

After few moments Mario and Goombella snapped out, and Mario was able to looking down at Goombella, "We should go now." Mario said softly as they started to continued to follow the path to the summit.

Shooting Start Summit

The scenery around the summit was a relief as the entire hill glowed with unnatural brilliance. Shooting stars flew by at a dangerously fast speed. Carefully, they made their way to the top of the sacred summit.

"Sigh..." Goombella sighed, "It's a pity that the Castle is gone. Now there's only a gaping ruin. Even the fountain was messed up."

"Yeah." Mario respond as he was climbing and jumping up a hill with Goombella close behind him.

When they finally reached the top, they saw that the top of the hill was just a flat surface, like a plateau. As soon as Mario and Goombella stepped on it, the stars mysteriously stopped falling, and there was silence.

The glowing lights of the summit all seemed to radiate from the very center, rushing out from there and circling around the entire hill. In the middle of the summit sat a yellow star, whose face reflected such patience.

The elder start had small black eyes and a large grey mustache that hid his mouth. Mario smile. As Mario and Goombella came closer, the elder stood up and greeted him, "Mario, you have come at last..." He backed up, and six other stars appeared, each one distinct in its own way.

"Hello, Eldstar no time no see." Mario respond with a smile.

"Who are them?" Goombella asked as she was impresses.

The oldest star nodded, "We are the seven Star Spirits. It is our duty to grant wishes with the Star Rod."

Goombella gasp, "I read about its legend... I wish I can see it!" She said almost yelling on happiness.

"Well... We all sorry it was destroy by Felix(Koopa King) before he attack Peach's castle." Eldstar respond.

Goombella was sad after hear that, Mario groan, "He destroy the only hope we have?" Mario asked.

The Star Spirits nodded, "That right my boy, he destroy the Star Rod in order to destroy any good wish in the world." Eldstar respond.

"Who is Felix(Koopa King)?" Mario asked, "I never hear or read about him."

The star spirit with the bow started talking, "He was the real leader of the Koopa Kingdom who invaded every land in the hopes of establishing dominion over the everything." She said as her voice seemed to have a country touch to it.

Then, a white star with eyeglasses started speaking, "That fiend, Felix(Koopa King)!" This Spirit held an austere tone to his voice, "He was known as a dark lord, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness...!"

"But, how he let him destroy the Star Rod?" Mario asked as he was confused, "I thought you stars were more powerful than any mortal. Couldn't you have stopped him from destroying the Star Rod?"

A blue star with a sailor's cap answered his question, "It is true. We do have the power to stop any mortal being." This Spirit had a strong voice, "Felix(Koopa King) shouldn't have even made it to Star Haven, but he is not a normal mortal... He after all a powerful Craignial with powerful magic that ever can see equal with ours."

"What is a Craignial?" Goombella asked.

"Well... We know not much about them but." The star with a book in his side and has a bowtie, and rosey cheeks his name is Klevar who started to speaking, "The Craignials are a naturally aggressive warrior race who attack numerous planets thought the galaxy."

"Their homeplane is on a world name Planet Xilef that had an extremely strong gravity" The star who have a brow mustache name Kalmar speak next, "As a result, the Craignials, who controlled the large half of Planet Xilef, were a race who possessed strength enough to lift a mountain with their own hands, and not to mention were comparatively advanced level of civilization."

"Wow!" Mario and Goombella shout.

"We believe that Felix(Koopa King) is a decent for them." Misstar said, "And that is why he is that powerful."

"And so here we are, trapped in Felix(Koopa King)'s scheme while he celebrates his victory." Mamar said as she float around Mario and Goombella.

"This is where we need your help." Eldstar said, "If Felix(Koopa King) can best us with his powers, then we can best him with you're help."

"Felix(Koopa King) is planning to use our life force to open the seal of the Netherworld!" Skolar said, "So he can free his evil army that his twin brother lock long time ago."

"Wait he has a twin brother?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but he missing and we don't know where he is right now." Eldstar respond, "So our only hope is you, Mario."

"What can I do?" Mario asked, "Do you want me to fight Felix(Koopa King) again?"

"Oh, I wish it were that easy, dear Mario. We all know the vengeance you want to place on his head, but first you need to rescue us, else you'll simply be beaten like before." Misstar respond.

"Rescue? But you're here now... What do you need rescue from what holding you guys?" Mario asked.

The star with the book in his hand answered, "We are all trapped by Felix(Koopa King)'s minions." He said as he float toward Mario, "The only reason you and Goombella can see us here right now is because we are using our power to communicate with you two, just like in your dream but even now, our power is fading."

Mario then could already see that the stars appearance were fading, "Mario..." Eldstar said, "We cannot talk to you much longer. So listen well to what I am about to say. We have given you everything we can from here on in. Now, you must help us... We have all been captured and taken to different parts of the world, powerless before those who are guarding us. You must find us... Time is short... You must hurry..."

"But where are you?" Mario asked, "If you need me to find you, I have to know where you are!"

"Mario..." Eldstar spoke again, "Even that opportunity has evaded us. If time had been more convenient, we could tell you, but we do not even know ourselves... I am grieved that we could tell you so little, but at least you know what must be done... Please, Mario... Never give up... Just keep trying..." As he finished, the seven of them faded completely away.

"Wow." Goombella whispered in shock, "This is more serious than we thought, isn't it?"

Mario slowly nodded, "This isn't just about the princess anymore... Is about everything and everyone." He said as he look to Goombella, "Come one let go."

Goombella nodded as she start to run with Mario in her side.

* * *

**Meanwhile in** **a prison Cell in some place on Felix(KK)'s Castle**

Peach was locked up in her cell room, crying out of worry for Mario, "Oh Mario..." She cried, "What has happened to you? What has happened to everybody? How could this is happed?" She said as she sat on her bed by the window.

"I wish someone would help me." Peach plead as she look down to the ground.

"peach..."

"Huh?" Peach look up as she hear someone whispering her name.

It was coming from the cell window, she get up and walk toward the window, and a Star flew in, "Hi princess, remember me?" The small star said.

"Twink!" Peach said with a smile, "I happy to see you again!"

"Me too!" Twink respond with a smile too.

Then the door to the dungeons suddenly shot open and Peach she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Bowser and Kammy Koopa came in as Twink flew up and hide outside of the window.

"Oh good. You're awake." Kammy Koopa said as she look over Peach.

"Well, well, Princess Peach. How are you doing this fine day?" Bowser asked with a whisker chuckle.

Peach averted Bowser's gaze and refused to answer, "Oh, cheer up, Princess!" Kammy said indignantly, "You're going to be here for a while, so you might as well get used to it! Don't you start thinking that Mario could just get here and come in at any moment!"

"Mario will come to rescue me!" Peach respond with a anger in her voice.

"Really, Peach." Felix(Koopa King) said as he walk in with a emotionless expression.

"Mario will come to stop you!" Peach respond as she pressed her head against the bars of her cell with a anger in her voice.

"Either if Mario is alive, he can't reach my castle." Felix(Koopa King) said with a smirk on his face.

"What you want for me." Peach asked.

"You and your Mario have caused too much trouble! For mine Kingdom when I was not here." Felix(Koopa King) respond, "I'm sure you're aware that Bowser have a crush on you... So he waste resource and military training just to kidnapped you."

"Of course I'm aware of it. Either I keep tell him that I not interesting on him." Peach said not changing her angry face, "So, he's an idiot for wasting all those stuff just to get me." She said as she crossed her arms.

Bowser get sad as Kammy tried to conform him by petting his back as Felix(Koopa King) roll his eyes, "Yes, he is an idiot, which is why that instead of just leaving you to rot in jail." Felix(Koopa King) smirk, "Your punishment is your death... You will be executed for your crime."

Princess Peach gasped as she cover her mouth with her hands, "Wait, I'm too young for the death penalty!"

"Yes, normally someone your age would be considered too young for it, but..." Felix(Koopa King) respond, "I really don't care if you're young or not, and every koopas wants you dead, and now it's finally going to happen."

"Bu, but grand..." Bowser was interrupted.

"No but me!" Felix(Koopa King) said as he walk away to the door, Peach walk toward her cell bag and talk to Bowser.

"Bowser, please not let him to do this!" Peach pleaded to Bowser.

"... I'm sorry, Peach I can't help you." Bowser respond with a sad look.

"But I thought, that you like me?" Peach said.

"I do... but I can't help you." Bowser said as he start to walk away to the door with Kammy Koopa in his side.

Twink appear and tried to conform Peach but she was crying. After few moments Peach stop cry and look over Twink with tears still comming on her eyes.

"Twink!" Peach said.

"Yes?" Twink asked.

"I have a mission for you... Can you tell Mario everything that just happend?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I can!" Twink said, starting to fly out.

"Wait! And... can you give Mario this?" Peach asked, "I'm sure Mario is alive and he is on his way to rescue me, anyway." She said as she take her star necklace, she handed it to the star kid, "Could you take this to Mario? Take this to him and tell him that I'm okay, so he doesn't have to worry about me."

"Ohh! This is the Lucky Star, isn't it?" Twink asked.

Peach nodded, "Yes is it a Lucky Star

"Of course I give him this!" Twink said as he was excited, "Okay, I'll do it, I'll take this to Mario right away." He said as he fluttered away into the night storming sky.

"Please go, Twink." Peach said, "Oh Mario..." She said. "Where are you?"

* * *

**Well, that's it. What do you think? Please** **Review!**


End file.
